<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Merlin Never Saw by arcturus7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504352">What Merlin Never Saw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcturus7/pseuds/arcturus7'>arcturus7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Long Live the King [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur's a confused mess, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Kinda, M/M, Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Smitten Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), but he figures it out, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcturus7/pseuds/arcturus7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things Merlin would probably never know, from Arthur's POV.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melrin/Arthur, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), minor Gwen/Arthur Pendragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Long Live the King [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Merlin Never Saw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Lil Warning- Minor Character Death (no one we particularly care about)</p><p>Also, this is a retelling of Long Live the King from Arthur's POV because I'm a sucker for jealous and protective Arthur and so it probably won't make sense if you read this first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Arthur saw Merlin use magic, he almost had a heart attack.</p><p>	His manservant, his <i>clumsy, idiotic</i> manservant. Using magic. In Camelot. Under his father’s rule. To remove the stain from Arthur’s white shirt.</p><p>	Arthur closed the door, as quietly as possible, before walking away. </p><p>	It took two rides to the forest, one night at the tavern, three days of ignoring Merlin, and seven broken goblets for Arthur to decide that Merlin was still his clumsy, idiotic manservant. </p><p>	After that, it was mostly very amusing to watch Merlin <i>stealthy</i> use magic. </p><p>	Arthur noticed that his bath water was always the perfect temperature, but now knew it was because of magic. He always wondered how the stains on his shirts always seemed to disappear but thought that it was because the laundry maids were very skilled. That too was magic. </p><p>	He seemed to notice more as the days went by, how the flowers in his chambers were always bright and vibrant, how his armor was impossibly strong, and how his muscle aches seemed to disappear whenever Merlin rubbed them.</p><p>	Watching Merlin perform small acts of magic might be the most endearing thing Arthur’s ever seen. It was funnier to watch Merlin believe that his secret was still a secret. If it was possible, Arthur knew that all these just made him adore Merlin more. Which was slightly impossible because he doesn’t adore anyone as much as Merlin.</p><p>	Of course, if anyone asks, Arthur would deny it until his dying breath. He loved Gwen. He knew he shouldn’t have to keep reminding himself that.<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
When Arthur repealed the ban on magic, he expected Merlin to finally come out and put everyone out of their misery. </p><p>	He didn’t.</p><p>	And so Arthur devised a plan, with Gwen’s help of course. Merlin really needed to work on protecting his secrets. Gwen told him that no one else really knew, and Arthur felt his pride swell at that. <i>See, Merlin? I can be observant too.</i></p><p>	His great master plan was to host a tournament and invite sorcerers from all over Camelot. Merlin tried so hard to convenience Arthur otherwise, but Arthur didn’t back down. Instead, he used this opportunity to prompt Merlin into confessing. But that idiot kept recommending Gaius instead. </p><p>	Of course, the plan backfired when Merlin went and fell in love with Affodill. Seriously, he couldn’t be more obvious with all that intense staring and the time they spent together. If Arthur knew that, he wouldn’t have invited a Druid. (That’s a lie, obviously. He still needed someone who knew magic to judge the competition).</p><p>	And to make it worse, Merlin barely spoke to Arthur during the tourney. Of course, he knew that Merlin was mad at him, but they always spent tourneys taking and commenting on the proceedings. It was just their thing. </p><p>	And no, he wasn’t jealous. He just felt bad for Affodill, really. </p><p>	But the days went by and the intense staring never stopped. Dammit, it was Arthur he was supposed to look at. And by the looks of it, those two spent a whole lot of time together. </p><p>	Well, at least he had something to keep his mind off of it. Darven was great at magic. Arthur barely knows anything about it, but a blind man could tell that Darven was gifted. </p><p>	To make things better, it looked like Merlin absolutely hated Darven. And so Arthur exploited it as much as possible. You can’t blame Arthur, Merlin looked terribly cute when he went all pouty and angry. Almost like an angry kitten which just needs to be cuddled. Maybe Merlin needed to be-</p><p>	No, bad thoughts. Change of plans. Making Merlin jealous was a bad idea. Now he fell harder for him if that was possible. <i>Gwen, think of Gwen.</i> Now that’s better.<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
And then the world came tumbling down.</p><p>	Arthur was in the middle of tearing down the castle for his search for his wayward manservant when he saw Lancelot drag a limp Merlin into Gaius’s chambers. Arthur rushed into the chambers, ready to scold Merlin for drinking again.</p><p>	And then he saw Merlin. Like, <i>really </i>saw him. With bags under his eyes, pale skin now almost grey, and head rolling like a dead person’s. Arthur froze at the doorway and watched as Gaius instructed Lancelot to place Merlin on the bed. He wanted to be the one taking care of Merlin. This was stupid, really, because Arthur knew Lancelot was hopelessly in love with Gwen. </p><p>	A thought like that should have made Arthur angry, but he knew that his heart wasn’t Gwen’s. It hurt to think that way, but seeing Merlin look dead made him think if there was ever any doubt. </p><p>	“What happened?” Arthur demanded, once he finally snapped out of his internal monologue. </p><p>	“Not now sire, I’ll tell you once I know,” Gaius said, and Arthur should have punished him for ignoring his King, but he barely gave a damn. And so Arthur watched, and on occasion helped, as Gaius fussed over Merlin.</p><p>	“It’s nothing sire, he’s just pissed,” it was Lancelot who said that, and Arthur knew it wasn’t the whole truth. Arthur knew it wasn’t even close to the truth. It made Arthur wonder if Lancelot knew, but perished that thought. Merlin would have told Arthur first. </p><p>	“That is correct, sire. I’ll inform you once he’s fit for duty,” Gaius added, and that just confirmed his theory. There was something else they weren’t telling Arthur. </p><p>	“No, I’ll stay and look after him, I have nothing to do,” which was a lie, but Merlin came first, so. Gaius looked at him with a dubious expression, Lancelot mirroring it. </p><p>	Arthur paid no mind to either of their protests and carried Merlin’s limp figure to Merlin’s room. Arthur was highly alarmed by how little Merlin weighed. Arthur kicked the door close behind him and placed Merlin on the bed. </p><p>	Arthur had training that afternoon, but Leon would take care of it. For now, Arthur pulled up a chair and seated himself beside Merlin. </p><p>	Outside, Lancelot and Gaius were discussing in hushed voices. Arthur moved to the door as silently as possible, in hopes of getting some answers.</p><p>	“... Too much magic,” Gaius was whispering. Arthur burrowed his eyebrows. <i>Was Merlin attacked? </i></p><p>	“Why would he want to use up so much magic in one go?” Lancelot whispered back. Oh. So Lancelot knew. Which meant Merlin told Lancelot before Arthur. He turned back to glare at Merlin’s sleeping figure. </p><p>	Arthur was too caught up in resentful staring to hear what Gaius said next but then heard Lancelot dismiss himself. Arthur sighed and made his way back to his chair. </p><p>	Arthur continued to glare at Merlin. Did he not trust Arthur at all?<br/>
Sometime later, Arthur woke up to loud ruffling and silent grunts. Fearing the worst, Arthur jumped and inspected the room. It was dark, and Arthur doesn’t remember falling asleep. When he looked back at the bed, Merlin’s silhouette was thrashing and grunting. <i>A nightmare</i>, his mind supplied. </p><p>	Arthur went into autopilot. He pinned Merlin’s writs to the bed, straddling his waist in an attempt to stop Merlin from hurting himself. Arthur supposed that he could have just woken up Merlin in a normal way, but whatever. </p><p>	Merlin relaxed a bit, but then resumed thrashing a second later. This time, he was screaming and kicking, with an intent to hurt. </p><p>	“Merlin, Merlin stop,” Arthur said, in an attempt to calm him down. “It’s Arthur, stop kicking you moron,” it seemed to work, because Merlin went lax under his weight, sighing in relief. Something about this made Arthur’s body flare-up but trampled down the feeling. </p><p>	“What,” Merlin crooked out, and Arthur didn’t like the way Merlin’s voice sounded. “Water,” Merlin demanded, and Arthur immediately obliged. </p><p>	Arthur filled the glass and lit a candle while he was at it. Merlin gulped down every last drop and returned it to Arthur.</p><p>	“So care to explain?” Arthur asked once he was finally seated. He hoped Merlin would tell him the truth now. Why did Merlin need to use that much magic?</p><p>	“I was.. drunk,” Merlin ‘explained’. Arthur very much would like to strangle Merlin right now, but didn’t since seeing Merlin on the brink of death was enough for one day.</p><p>	Arthur felt his heart drop for every lie Merlin told him. So Merlin didn’t trust him, did he? </p><p>	Arthur finally gave up, there wasn’t any point. He ordered Merlin to stay there, and went and fetched Darven. If the issue was magical, then perhaps Darven could fix it.<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Arthur was asleep, but not really. He couldn’t open his eyes, couldn’t move his arms, couldn’t scream, but could think, and could hear. </p><p>	He was almost at the door of Gaius’s chambers when there was a whisper behind him, and then darkness. </p><p>	He only regained consciousness when he heard screaming. </p><p>	He didn’t realize it at first, too caught up in figuring out his situation. And then the screaming got harder. </p><p>“There’s no point. The pain only gets worse every time you use magic,” a voice was yelling. It sounded like Darven, but what pain? Was he talking to Merlin? </p><p>The screaming got even worse, Arthur wasn’t sure what was going on. Guards, where were the guards?</p><p>The screaming continued, and Arthur was sure that it was Merlin. He hoped to God he was wrong. The screaming dissolved into little whimpers, and then nothing. Nothing. </p><p>Arthur was struggling to gain control over his body again, but couldn’t. Arthur hoped it was only a dream, a nightmare, and that Merlin would be there the next morning to annoy the heck out of him. </p><p>There were footsteps, but other than that, it was eerily silent. Arthur didn't like it one bit.</p><p>After struggling for what felt like hours, he could finally open his eyes. The silence was more concerning. Arthur scrambled to his feet, cursing the guards for slacking off. He practically ripped the door off its hinges while trying to get in. </p><p>Empty. The room was empty. Save it for the fact that it looked like a hurricane swept through the small chamber. And Merlin was gone. </p><p>Gone, and Arthur didn’t know where to find him.<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Arthur was very well aware of the fact that he looked like a mad man. </p><p>	He was on a straight rampage to his chambers to gather his armor, and to find a way to find Merlin. </p><p>	Someone was calling for him, but he paid it no mind. </p><p>	He put on his armor to the best of his ability, grabbed the nearest sword, and headed down to the stables. </p><p>	“Are any horses missing,” Arthur demanded of the nearest stable boy. He nodded, scrambling to find an explanation. Arthur straddled his most reliable horse, Llamrei. </p><p>	“Which way did it go?”</p><p>	“East, sire, into the forest,” stammered the stable boy. Arthur was off.</p><p>	Darven left very good tracks. There were fresh hoofprints, and it couldn't have been there for long. It was Arthur's only lead, and he didn't want to think about what would happen if it failed. Arthur followed them to arrive at a clearing in the forest, and then the prints began to disappear. Arthur swept the area, but it all seemed to have disappeared. </p><p>	Dammit.</p><p>	Fuck.</p><p>	Merlin.</p><p>	The clearing couldn’t have been more than six feet of radius, but what irked Arthur was that it was a perfect circle. And it hardly was a clear meadow, it looked like someone burnt it through and tried to regrow the vegetative life. </p><p>	Something about the clearing felt off, though. Not, off, familiar. Which was stupid, really, because a meadow isn’t a person you familiarize yourself with. </p><p>	For now, Arthur couldn’t really care, since he only wished to find his Merlin. Arthur made it towards the center of the clearing, where the sense of deja-vu was stronger. From here, Merlin could be anywhere. He couldn’t navigate without tracks. </p><p>	Maybe he should have brought a few Knights. Or at least stopped to think about how he’d find Merlin. But if the screaming did in fact belong to Merlin… </p><p>	Arthur didn’t want to think of it. </p><p>	And so here, at the center of the clearing, he had a traitor in the court, a very much injured friend, and a broken heart to lead him. Oh, yes, and also Llamrei. </p><p>	Llamrei neighed, sounding a bit distressed. A spooked horse really was the last thing Arthur needed. He didn’t exactly get to comfort her before she took off running to the left. </p><p>	Here’s the thing about riding spooked horses- you shouldn’t.</p><p>	Because they have no regard for the rider. </p><p>	Arthur was greatly concerned about his back, and also about the fact that Llamrei was going off in a random direction. He tried to regain control, but all she did was run faster. </p><p>	Arthur was pretty sure he was yelling at this point. </p><p>	Well maybe, perhaps, it wasn’t a random direction she was running off to. Because they arrived at another clearing which housed a little hut. In all his years of playing and hunting and scouring the forest, Arthur’s never seen this part of it. </p><p>	The trees looked new, the ground was unfamiliar, and it was a very silent part of the forest. Arthur wondered how he’s never stumbled upon this part of the forest before. </p><p>	If this, by some miracle, happens to be the place Merlin’s being held hostage, Arthur would make sure to promote Llameri to literally the <i>best horse ever</i>. </p><p>	Arthur tied Llameri to a tree and ran straight to the door, and really, stealth was overrated. The only thought running in Arthur’s brain was <i>‘Merlin needs me, Merlin needs help, find Merlin, find Merlin, make sure Merlin’s fine, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin’.</i> So really, the only thing Arthur could do was barge in and protect Merlin. </p><p>	No matter what he did, he’d never be able to face the horror that was presented to him. </p><p>	Because what he saw as he entered was one (1) pale, tired Merlin with pain written all over his face, and nothing could stop Arthur from yelling. His fear of losing Merlin was valid more than ever, and Arthur couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. He feared he’d lose him. Feared he'd lose something so very dear to him.</p><p>	And then Merlin smiled, one of his genuine smiles he only reserved for Arthur, although it had a painful edge to it. Arthur could feel his heart seize in his chest, somehow, gaining the courage to look away. Arthur drew his gaze away to inspect his surroundings.</p><p>	Particularly, his eyes landed on Darven, with a knife, arms hoisted high up, aimed right over Merlin’s heart, and Arthur snapped. </p><p>	At this point, all he saw was red, so it was hard to say how he was at the door for a second and then pinning Darven against the wall in the next. Darven was withering like a weasel in Arthur hold, and Arthur enjoyed every second of it. </p><p>	Right when he had a clear path to stab Darven, Arthur couldn’t feel the ground. The air zapped around him, and something hard came in contact with his back. Now, it was Darven who had Arthur pinned to the wall. </p><p>	But really, all Arthur could hear was Merlin screaming, and that’s all he needed to fight against the invisible restraints. </p><p>	“Look, Arthur, I really have nothing against you,” Darven said, testing the weight of the sword. Where did he get a sword from? Oh, it’s Arthur’s. Darven really didn’t know how to hold a sword. Even Merlin could do better than that. Arthur couldn’t help it but laugh. He could see Merlin roll his eyes, and Arthur was glad that he was conscious enough for that. </p><p>	Arthur’s amusement didn’t last long, since Darven was still alive, and not on the floor bleeding out like he was supposed to. Supposedly, this could have gone a lot smoother if Arthur had brought back up. Dammit. </p><p>	DIdn’t matter, Darven was too stupid to do anything. The weasel could barely hold a sword. But he had magic, and Merlin wasn’t using his for some reason. Again, perhaps back up would have been a good option. Arthur only hoped that Merlin wouldn’t figure out that he came alone. Arthur would never hear the end of it.</p><p>	“You cabbage head!” Merlin yelled in outrage. Shit, Merlin knew. “You utter, idiotic, moron!” Dammit, if he had made it out, he’d still be dead due to Merlin’s fussings. (He didn’t particularly mind the fussing). </p><p>	“Sorry,” Arthur could only mumble, ducking his head down. The next thing he knew, Merlin was yelling again, and Arthur couldn’t really stand here and listen to it. Arthur started struggling against the bonds once again, hoping to get free. “Merlin stop! You’re hurting-”</p><p>	“No, you stop being so stupid!” Merlin kept yelling. Fuck, no matter what, if Merlin was insulting Arthur, things aren’t so bad. Things would be better if Merlin was in Arthur’s arms, safe and healed. </p><p>	And then that hypocritical idiot, that hypocritical goddamn moron, says this: “Stop, Darven. Just. Stop. I’ll go willingly. Leave him.”</p><p>	Arthur could see tears in Merlin’s eyes, which was really the last string. “Shut up, Merlin,” he couldn’t help but yell in outrage. His stupid manservant, doing stupid things, being so stupid, was the last thing he needed. </p><p>	And then Darven actually seemed to consider Merlin’s proposal. Arthur kept yelling things at the two of them, struggling against the bonds. At one point, he could feel the bonds give away, but it only lasted for a second. It was all he needed. </p><p>	“How do I know he won’t kill me after I kill you?” Darven, the weasel, was taunting his Merlin. Arthur wanted to scream that he’d kill him anyway. That he’d make sure to kill him in the worst way possible. </p><p>	Arthur was glad that Darven was walking away from Merlin, but now his sword was pointed towards Arthur’s abdomen. Oh. Arthur was still struggling, but he knew it was practically fruitless. Merlin was screaming and was now crying freely. Arthur only regretted that he never told Merlin how he felt. About how much he cared. He wanted to be with Merlin, at least in the final hours of his life. But they were far away, too far away. All he could do was stare, hoping to convey everything. His regret, his love, his anger towards the situation, and his longing. </p><p>	Something was off, Merlin was screaming too much. He never wished to hear those screams again. But one look at his wrist answered his questions. Merlin wasn’t using magic because his magic was trapped. But the shackles around his wrists were glowing, and Arthur couldn’t imagine how much it would hurt.</p><p>	In the corner of his eye, he could see the sword closing in, but he didn’t mind. What he did mind, though, was Merlin breaking eye contact, because at least the last thing he wanted to see were those blue eyes. </p><p>	And then Arthur realized why Merlin looked away. Merlin was screaming again, the sound clenching his heart and milking away all his self-restraint. The shackles around his wrists had exploded, and things were silent for a second. Arthur could see the relief in his eyes, something he missed. </p><p>	His relief was short-lived, because once he glanced up, Merlin’s expression twisted into one of fury, anger, and hurt. Arthur hated seeing that. It took him a while to realize what was different, but Merlin’s eyes were glowing a beautiful gold. </p><p>	Arthur, distracted by Merlin’s eyes, only noticed he was free once his back contacted the floor. Finally. Arthur was ready to strangle the weasel with his bare hands but saw that Merlin had it covered. Perhaps Merlin wasn’t just as pants at magic as Arthur thought. </p><p>	Merlin was literally glowing at this point. His hands held fire, real fire, and Merlin looked absolutely powerful. But when Merlin looked at Arthur, he looked resigned and apologetic. The idiot really didn’t know, huh?</p><p>	Then Merlin looked away, and Arthur wanted to reach out and comfort him but realized he was pinned again. Arthur paused, confused. Why was he being pinned again? What did Darven get from making Arthur immobile? </p><p>	The next thing Arthur knew, there was fire everywhere. In the shape of a dragon, like fireballs, like fire itself. The hut seemed close to burning down. Surprisingly, none of it reached Arthur, even though his surroundings were up in flames. And then it dawned on him, he wasn’t pinned down, Merlin had put a shield around him. </p><p>	Perhaps Merlin wasn’t as weak as he thought he was.</p><p>	Scratch that, Merlin was powerful. A few words and a hand slamming down, and the ground was sent shaking. Arthur could barely feel any of it but saw how much it rattled his surroundings. Debris was littering his surroundings, bouncing off of him. </p><p>	He didn’t want to look away but glanced at Darven instead. He looked terrified. <i>Good. He should be.</i> Arthur wished he was the one to murder Darven, but Merlin should do it if he wished to. Has Merlin killed before? </p><p>	Merlin sent a batch of fireballs raining upon Darven, which broke the shield he built around himself. Merlin summoned a dozen more but paused. Arthur was concerned, and even more so when Merlin fell to his knees. Arthur fought against the shield again, pounding against the walls, wanting to be close. But the more he fought, the more Merlin winced. Arthur paused, staying as still as possible. </p><p>	Darven was on the ground, passed out cold. He could take care of it later. </p><p>	“Merlin!” Arthur yelled, hoping to get an answer. The only one he got was the weakening of the shields around him. Arthur felt something cold pass through him. Merlin looked seconds away from passing out. Arthur wanted to reach out but was trapped. Merlin still wasn’t looking at Arthur.</p><p>	<i>Look at me, you idiot, look at me!</i></p><p>	Arthur tried to move once more, despising the distance between them. He wanted to be close, to provide comfort for Merlin, who looked <i>worse</i>. Which was a bad idea because Merlin fell forward. The shields dissolved around him. Arthur could feel something clenching his heart in a vice grip. Merlin’s breathing slowed and slowed until it was barely seen.</p><p>	Arthur shuffled forward, regretting his actions. He positioned Merlin so that he could cradle him close to his heart. Arthur could still see the faint golden glow under Merlin’s eyelids before that too went out like a lamp. Arthur scrambled to check for a pulse. Weak. It was barely there. </p><p>	“No,” Arthur could hear himself whisper, but everything felt far away. Arthur maneuvered his limp body so that he could hug him closer, be as close as possible. Arthur’s eyes welled up when he barely heard a pulse.</p><p>	Arthur could feel a part of him strip away, a big chunk of his soul being stripped. He's felt it before, never realizing it for what it was. Once, in the past, Merlin was almost lost to him. And now, once more. He held Merlin’s head in his arms, searching for any signs of life. Arthur’s tears fell to Merlin, and he hoped for something. Anything. </p><p>	“Merlin,” Arthur wanted to say so much, do so much. Now they couldn’t. Merlin was right. Darven wasn’t to be trusted. But he believed that he was after Arthur, not himself. If only Arthur listened… </p><p>	Arthur held him close again, never wanting to let go. And then he heard a chough. His heart skipped a beat, filling up with hope. But Merlin remained the same. Another cough. Darven.</p><p>	Arthur carefully placed Merlin on the ground. He's killed before, although with a tinge of regret for every life he took. But no, not for this one. He felt strangely calm. Maybe it’s because he knew nothing was holding him back from letting his instincts take over. He would make sure to drown Darven in his own blood. </p><p>	Arthur picked up his discarded sword but really didn’t want to use it. He wanted to kill him, preferably with his bare hands. Arthur crouched down, knowing that it was best if he ended this quickly, just in case Darven decided to use magic again. </p><p>	“Arthur-” he gasped, but Arthur barely cared.</p><p>	“It’s ‘Your highness’ to you,” Arthur stabbed his sword to his thigh, knowing it would be a fatal but slow death. He twisted his sword for good measure. Darven’s screams were the only screams that pleased him. </p><p>	Arthur left him there, screaming and yelling in his own pool of blood, and made his way back to his Merlin. Merlin wasn’t dead. He couldn’t be. They had too much to talk about. Too much to do. It couldn’t end like this.</p><p>	This time, when Arthur held him, he could feel a heartbeat. It was faint. Doesn’t matter where it came from. Because it was enough. Arthur held him close, promising himself to never let go. He’d keep Merlin close because Merlin was <i>his</i>. His to protect, his to love, his.<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Arthur barely left Merlin’s bedside for the better part of three days. On the fourth day, Arthur hurled himself out of the room, reminding himself that he was also King. His advisors weren’t happy about the fact that Arthur cared about Merlin. Arthur was close to murdering them all.</p><p>	Gaius explained it to Arthur, saying that Merlin’s been helping Arthur ever since he’s arrived in Camelot. Gaius told him the gist of it, saying the rest was for Merlin to explain.</p><p>	Affodill, much to Arthur’s dismay, also seemed to be visiting Merlin. Arthur wasn’t heartless, so he couldn’t forbid her from visiting. At one such occasion when their visiting hours overlapped, Affodill sat Arthur down for a chat. </p><p>	“Merlin is our lord,” Affodill explained, and Arthur looked at her in confusion. “Do you remember how I mentioned Emrys in our first meeting?” Arthur nodded, although not seeing the connection. “Merlin is Emrys.”</p><p>	A few days ago, Arthur would have laughed. Sweet, clumsy, <i>idiotic</i> Merlin as the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth? Highly unlikely. But now, Arthur didn’t know. </p><p>	What Arthur did know is that he still loves Merlin, if Merlin would have him. Now that was highly unlikely. But Arthur hoped that Merlin felt the same. Because if not, Arthur doesn’t know.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>